Semplicemente Fastidioso
by fumina
Summary: TRADUZIONE Seguito di Semplicemente Amore e Semplicemente Speranza. Riuscirà Penelope a fare una delle sue magie?  Storia originale di writer-princess.


**N/T: Questa storia non mi appartiene, è la traduzione di "Just Plain Annoying" di writer-princess e l'ho tradotta con il consenso dell'autrice. **

**N/T : This fiction is not mine, it is the translation of "Just Plain Annoying" written by writer-princess and I translated it the author's permission.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia si considerava una donna paziente…il più delle volte. Ma ora la sua pazienza era quasi arrivata al capolinea. Lo sapevano tutti e quella era l'unica ragione per cui non aveva ancora fatto nulla, per ora! Aveva promesso a JJ, Emily, Hotch e a Rossi che non avrebbe fatto nulla. Loro erano convinti che i due ragazzi avrebbero dovuto risolvere la questione da soli.<p>

_Questa era la più grande stronzata che avesse mai sentito._

Dereck Morgan e Spencer Reid erano due dei migliori agenti dell'FBI. Ma apparentemente, erano anche due dei più ingenui. E ciechi, per come la vedeva lei. Non vedevano le cose come riusciva a vederle lei.

Il modo in cui Derek si piazzava sempre alla sinistra di Spencer e Spencer si trovava sempre a destra di Derek. Spencer che si muoveva leggermente verso sinistra e Derek verso destra. Si avvicinavano leggermente tra di loro, senza comunque toccarsi. I pochi appuntamenti che Derek si concedeva a copertura non duravano più di un'ora se la compagna di turno stazionava alla sua destra, la destra era il posto di Spencer, e di nessun'altra.

Ma la cosa più triste è che erano sempre così avviliti. E se c'era qualcosa che Penelope Garcia non poteva sopportare era vedere il suo Adone di cioccolata e il suo piccolo genio così infelici. Dopotutto sarebbero stati la coppia più carina di tutti i tempi se solo si decidessero a mettersi insieme. Ed insieme lo sarebbero stati entro la fine della serata, lasciate fare a Penelope, giurò sulla sua penna con lee piume, la sua preferita.

SRDM

Penelope aveva fatto un'altra delle sue magie, era riuscita ad organizzare uanserata con tutta la squadra. Ora erano tutti insieme in un club. Derek era sulla pista a ballare, cercando di dimenticare il suo bel ragazzino. Spencer era seduto al tavolo, contemplava triste il suo drink. Penelope sogghignò prima di prendere Spencer per mano e spingerlo in pista con lei. A pochi passi da Derek, Penelope iniziò a ballare spingendo Spencer ad imitarla. Aspettò poi alcuni minuti, sincerandosi di aver attirato non solo l'attenzione di Morgan ma anche quella di alcuni uomini che ballavano in pista. Poi lentamente si eclissò lasciando Spencer da solo.

E il piano andò proprio come previsto. Un uomo provò a prendere Spencer.

SRDM

Spencer stava cercando di lasciare la pista quando si sentì afferrare per i fianchi. Si girò. L'uomo era alto e con le spalle larghe. Era un bell'uomo ma a Spencer non interessava. L'unico uomo che voleva era Derek. Scuotendo la testa cercò di divincolarsi ma l'uomo lo strinse a sé ancora di più. Spencer stava per mollargli un calcio quando qualcuno si infilò tra lui e il suo indesiderato partner. Alzando gli occhi riconobbe Derek.

"Lascialo" ringhiò Derek.

"Perché ti interessa? L'altro uomo rispose.

"Perché lui è mio!" dichiarò Derek, possessivo.

"Ma davvero?" sogghignò l'altro uomo "A me sembravi piuttosto preso da quelle ragazze. Fammi vedere come ti interessa veramente!"

Derek si volto verso Spencer e catturò le sue labbra con le sue. Doveva essere un bacio veloce, Spencer non aveva neppure intenzione di rispondere al bacio. Ma quando si separarono per respirare realizzarono un paio di cose.

1. L'uomo era scomparso.

2. la squadra li stava applaudendo.

Spencer sorrise dolcemente. E tutti i pezzi del puzzle andarono al loro posto. Si guardarono negli occhi e vi videro la stessa cosa. Amore.

"E così sarei tuo?" chiese Spencer quasi sussurando.

" Credi di poterci fare l'abitudine?"

" Direi proprio di sì"

"Ti amo Spencer"

"Anch'io ti amo Derek"

Penelope urlò di gioia. Effettivamente erano una bellissima coppia. Ora avrebbero smesso di essere tristi e depressi. E, magari, se era fortunata, le avrebbero regalato delle belle foto.

N/T: Questa storia non mi appartiene, l'ho tradotta con il consenso dell'autrice writer-princess. Ecco il link alla storia originale: .net/s/7542181/1/Just_Plain_Annoying


End file.
